Goddess Girls
First Book: Athena The Brain Airdate: April 6, 2003 Athena has always been above average. She's never quite fit in at Triton Junior High, but who would've guessed that Athena is actually a goddess? Principal Zeus's daughter, to be exact. When Athena is summoned to Mount Olympus Academy, she thinks she might actually fit in for the first time in her life. But in some ways, school on Mount Olympus is not that different from school down on Earth, and Athena is going to have to deal with the meanest girl in history-Medusa! Second Book: Persephone the Phony Airdate: April 12, 2010 As Persephone's mother often encourages her to do, she often "goes along to get along" instead of doing what she really wants. But when she meets Mount Olympus Academy bad-boy Hades, she finally feels she has found someone with whom she can be herself. He's the first person who actually listens to her, and she finds herself liking him, despite the fact that the other goddess girls, including Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena, think he's bad news, even though Hades seem to not admit it. But if he really makes her feel so special and so comfortable, can he really be that bad? Third Book: Aphrodite the Beauty Airdate: April 12, 2010 Aphrodite delights in helping mortals in love, but she's pretty annoyed at the constant attention she gets from the god boys at Mount Olympus Academy. When she decides to give Athena a makeover, she's a bit unprepared for the result. She didn't count on all the interest Athena's new look would get. And she certainly never thought she'd find herself jealous of one of her best friends! But when the hottest godboys at school start ignoring Aphrodite, she learns that some boys are nicer and more sensitive than others—including a mortal youth who has requested her help in winning the heart of a young maiden. Can she put her jealousy behind her and help him find true love? Fourth Book: Artemis the Brave Airdate: December 07, 2010 Artemis's friends and classmates see her as the most courageous goddess girl at school. Little do they know that the smelly Geryon, ring-nosed Minotaurs, and scorpions in Beastology class scare her as much as they scare anyone else! But what's really bothering her now is that funny feeling she has every time she looks at Orion. She's never had a crush before. Will she find the courage to talk to Orion, and to make him see her as more than a pal, and to ace Beast-ology class? Fifth Book: Athena The Wise Airdate: April 05, 2011 When a mortal named Heracles transfers to the Academy, Athena understands what he's going through. She started there a few months ago herself. Not only does Heracles need help in fitting in, he also has to complete 12 "labors" or to be kicked out of the Academy! When Zeus, Athena's dad, asks her to secretly look after the boy, she winds up capturing mythical beasts, shoveling poop and feeling something special between them. It will take all her famed wisdom to sort out her own problems and help Heracles succeed! Athena and Heracles worked together to complete all 12 labors, when they were together they were unstoppable. Sixth Book: Aphrodite The Diva Airdate: August 12, 2011 After a teeny misunderstanding (okay, so maybe starting a war isn't so teeny) Aphrodite is failing Hero-ology. To raise up her grade, she concocts a brilliant plan - an extra credit project for matchmaking mortals called the Lonely Hearts Club. This takes her to Egypt and face-to-face with fierce competition - a goddess named Isis. Now a race is on to see who can find the perfect match for the most annoying mortal boy ever! Seventh Book: Artemis the Loyal Airdate: December 06, 2011 It's time for the annual Olympic Games at Mount Olympus Academy and the four goddessgirls are not happy-especially Artemis. Even though she's better at sports than most of the godboys, she can't compete because the Games are boys-only. No fair! If that wasn't annoying enough, some of the competitors are pushy giants, she has a mixed feeling about a mortal boy named Actaeon, and she's at odds with her twin brother, Apollo. Can Artemis win back his trust—and find a way to win on the sports fields too? Eight Book: Medusa The Mean Airdate: April 03, 2012 Medusa Gorgon is definitely not part of the popular crowd. With snakes for hair and even snakier personality, no one at Mount Olympus Academy is clamoring to be BFFs with her. But deep down inside, Medusa just wants to fit in. And she thinks the key to all her problems is immortality-something that her own sisters and her classmates have. The Immortalizerneeded necklace promises to make this dream come true. But at what price? Special Book: The Girl Games Airdate: July 10, 2012 Artemis, Persephone, Aphrodite, and Athena-the four most popular goddessgirls at MOA-are finally getting a chance to hold a girls-only Olympic Games. But organizing visiting athletes like those crush-stealing Amazons isn't easy. Artemis is trying too hard to do everything herself, Athena's in trouble over a winged horse named Pegasus, and Aphrodite and Persephone are fighting over a lost kitten named Adonis. Will everything come together in the end? Or will these Olympics be memorable for all the wrong reasons? Ninth Book: Pandora the Curious Airdate: December 04, 2012 One of the few mortals at Mount Olympus Academy, Pandora is famous for her mega quizzical nature—not that she thinks there's anything wrong with curiosity of course! Her curiosity kicks into high gear when a Titan godboy named Epimetheus brings a mysterious box to school. He's the nephew of an MOA teacher in whose class Pandora once opened another box that sent a few weather disasters down to Earth. Still, Pandora can't help but take a peek inside this new box when it unexpectedly lands in her lap. What could be the harm in that, right? Little does she know that opening the box will open up far more trouble than she ever expected! Tenth Book: Pheme The Gossip Airdate: April 12, 2013 Pheme prides herself on knowing all the gossip at MOA. But when Pheme is caught snooping where she doesn't belong, she is challenged to go a whole day without gossiping-and is put under a unique spell to make sure she doesn't! But when a mysterious stowaway hints that he is about to do something that could threaten the safety of the entire world, Pheme has to find a way to warn Principal Zeus. Can this "gossip girl" find a way to break her vow of silence before it's too late? Eleventh Book: Persephone The Daring Airdate: August 06, 2013 Orpheus is a mortal rock god, and the girls at Mount Olympus Academy are wild about him! With his lyre and singing voice, Orpheus can charm pretty much anything—even things like stones, trees, and animals. But Hades and the other MOA boys aren't charmed. In fact, they are less than thrilled that the girls are so gaga over this guy.His fans are especially excited about his latest song about the girl he loved and lost, Eurydice. Orpheus was devastated when he lost Eurydice to the Underworld, so he asks Persephone to help get her back. Though it means breaking some very serious Underworld rules, Persephone pushes Hades to return Eurydice to the living world. But restoring Orpheus’s one true love might jeopardize Persephone’s own chances with her biggest crush...Hades Twelfth Book: Cassandra The Lucky Airdate: December 03, 2013 Cassandra is determined to help people make their own luck♣ - but no one believes her prophecies. She isn't even allowed to write the fortunes that go into the cookies her family sells at their Oracle-O Bakery. Determined to prove herself-and give a few of her classmates some payback- Cassandra sends some special fortunes along to MOA. And they come true-in very unexpected ways..... Will Cassandra exceed? Thirteenth Book: Athena the Proud Airdate: April 05, 2014 Athena wants to upgrade the Labyrinth for King Minos, but her approach cause problems in this Goddess Girl adventure. Athena's arrogance gets the best of her when her attempts to improve King Minos' Labyrinth have unexpected and disastrous results! Will Athena be able to fix it? Fourteenth Book: Iris the Colorful Airdate: August 05, 2014 Iris has a rainbow of colorful experiences, from visiting the Underworld to conversing with her crush in this Goddess Girls adventure. Iris is the most colorful goddess girl at Mount Olympus Academy. In fact, her hair and delicate wings can change color according to her mood! When Principal Zeus entrusts her with the job of fetching some magic water, Iris is tickled pink—until she realizes she’ll have to get the water from the gray, gloomy River Styx in the Underworld! And when Iris figures out how to create magical rainbow slides that will allow her to travel from Mount Olympus to Earth and back in a flash, she suddenly becomes a messenger in high demand. All the while, Iris wonders whether her crush, Zephyrus, has caught wind of her infatuation, or if he’s into her BFF instead. Either way, Iris is determined she is not mean. Fifteenth Book: Aphrodite the Fair Airdate: December 02, 2014 Aphrodite has her hands full with Eris, who loves to stir up mischief, in this Goddess Girls adventure. Eris is a goddess girl who has a penchant for causing trouble. So when her brother, Ares, is celebrating his thirteenth birthday, she can't let the occasion go by without a little mischief. After all, she was the goddess of discord and strife! Aphrodite is determined to make sure Ares gets the attention he deserves, but can she handle what Eris has planned? Sixteenth Book: Medusa the Rich Airdate: April 28, 2015 Medusa discovers that having the golden “King Midas” touch has its ups and downs in the seventeenth Goddess Girls adventure. When Medusa suddenly becomes able to turn objects into gold just by touching them, she is thrilled. Gold, gold, everywhere! But it’s not just objects that become golden—it’s also food, and, even people! Her new ability turns out to be more dangerous than delightful, but can she do anything to reverse it? Seventeenth Book: Amphitrite The Bubbly Airdate: August 18, 2015 A new mergirl shows up at Mount Olympus Academy—and Poseidon just might be her perfect match in this eighteenth Goddess Girls adventure. Amphitrite is a mergirl with a big crush on Poseidon—but will his quirks make her fall out of like? Eighteenth Book: Hestia the Invisible Airdate: December 01, 2015 Hestia feels unseen at Mount Olympus Academy in this nineteenth Goddess Girls adventure. Nineteenth Book: Echo the Copycat ' Airdate: April 26, 2016' In this nineteenth Goddess Girls adventure a new forest-mountain nymph shows up at Mount Olympus Academy and tries to fit. Echo is a forest-mountain nymph and the new girl at Mount Olympus Academy. She is a little nervous, so she tries to mimic all of the gestures, expressions, and slang of the cool MOA students. While imitation is supposed to be the best form of flattery, Echo’s chattiness doesn’t exactly endear her to her fellow classmates—in fact, it has the opposite effect! Will she be able to find a way to be herself and become friends with the students around her? Twentieth Book: Calliope the Muse Airdate: August 9, 2016 Calliope, the muse of epic poetry, has trouble putting her bright and fun ideas into action in this twentieth Goddess girls adventure! Twenty First Book: Pallas the Pal Airdate: December 6, 2016 Pallas, the daughter of Triton and messenger of the sea, enrolls at Mount Olympus Academy in this twenty-first Goddess Girls adventure! Twenty Second Book: Nyx the Mysterious Airdate: April 4, 2017 The mysterious Nyx, Goddess of Night, enrolls at Mount Olympus Academy in this twenty-second Goddess Girls adventure! Twenty Third Book: Medea the Enchantress Airdate: December 5, 2017 Princess Medea and a boy named Jason go on a quest for the Golden Fleece in this twenty-third Goddess Girls adventure! Jason and Princess Medea are on a quest for the golden fleece, a symbol of kingship, that’s hanging from a limb of the great oak tree. But a huge sleeping serpent guards the fleece—and is the one (scary!) barrier for Jason and Medea. With the help of a special sleeping potion Medea creates, can Medea and Jason work their magic and take what is rightfully theirs? Twenty Fourth Book: Eos the Lighthearted Airdate: December 4, 2018 Get to know Eos, the Goddess of Dawn, in this twenty-fourth Goddess Girls adventure! Category:Book / Comic / Manga Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Others (without Show) Category:Ongoing